1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder assembly, and more particularly to a multifunctional adjustable ladder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ladder is available for various sites so that the user can climb up the ladder to facilitate the user's work. However, the conventional ladder has a fixed height without adjustment, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when the conventional ladder is used in an uneven surface or rugged road. In addition, the conventional ladder has larger volume and cannot be folded, thereby causing inconvenience in storage and transportation.